Sick Satisfaction
by wigglesfunk
Summary: A little more happened than what was shown between the good doctor and her first patient. My own version of what could have gone down between John and Helen when they finally meet up after all those years.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Helen Magnus was never one for dramatics. But this, this demanded something other than steely determination in the face of an unknown enemy. John Druitt was far from unknown and the fact that he was inside of her house, her sanctuary, was causing panic to tear through her; threatening to overcome her.

She raced to her rooms, Ashley right behind her firing questions as though she were firing one of her guns. She ignored her until they had entered her study and only then did she speak.

"Mom why are you freaking out?"

"Grab what weapons you can. We'll need them." She was not prepared to answer any of Ashley's questions; the swirling mass of thoughts running through her mind was almost overwhelming.

"No, not until you tell me why this ghoul is such a problem."

Helen looked at her daughter, at a loss for words to explain why John was such a 'problem'. The only thing she could say was the one thing she was sure of.

"Because he'll kill us both." She admitted and Ashley's look of surprise and dismay caused her heart to clench painfully. "He allowed himself to be captured by you, I'm certain of it. We may only have moments before he…"

She was cut off by a flash of blue-green light. Both she and Ashley whirled to face it and there stood the man that had haunted her for more than one hundred years. Automatically she aimed her gun at him. She was sharply reminded of the last time she had seen him and try as she might to stop them, the memories crashed into her mind barely letting her keep a sense of the here and now.

"Hello Helen." John said simply. He stood there with his arms at his sides, seemingly innocent. He stared at Helen, drinking in the sight of her. She hadn't changed much, a new hair color and even with that it was a gorgeous color on her. He watched as her eyes clouded over for the slightest moment, no doubt remembering their last encounter. Her chest was heaving and he could tell that she was breathing heavily. After all these years he still got a thrill from her fear.

"John." She breathed, barely able to say his name.

"It's wonderful to see you again." John stated in a deep gravelly voice that almost had Helen's hand shaking. She could feel Ashley's questioning glare but ignored it. She had to focus entirely on John. He could move too quickly for her to risk one precious second on her daughter. It was Ashley that she was scared for; John was unpredictable and the chances of him hurting Helen was less than him hurting Ashley.

"You know this ghoul?" Ashley asked and Helen had no time to answer before John did for her.

"Oh," he dragged the word out. "You're mother and I go way back."

Helen knew that he was enjoying this; her discomfort. The gun she had aimed at him offered little comfort in the face of his amazing powers. But she didn't lower it and neither did she grace him with a reply.

John was getting irritated by her silence and so proceeded to speed up his plan. He teleported to Ashley, grabbing her from behind and placing the young blonde between himself and Helen. She followed his movements as someone only with experience could and she trained her gun at him once again yelling his name in warning, or was it a plea?

"Don't, this is about you and me, not her." Her voice came out strong but she felt that the fear gripping her would cause her to fall to the ground in agony.

John looked at her with shrewd eyes, calculating just how much their daughter meant to the good doctor.

"For the moment." His voice suddenly became pained and he couldn't help himself as the next words poured from his mouth. As always, Helen had a way of driving him to do things that he would normally never do.

"You have no idea what it's been like." He accused. "Alone, wandering this God forsaken world."

Helen was having more and more difficulty keeping her gun level as the myriad of emotions ran through her. She could tell that John was in pain, physical and emotional, but she couldn't let that distract her from the safety of her daughter. No matter how irrational her empathy toward him might be.

"Wanting only peace." He began again. "A fragment of what we had."

Helen winced inwardly at the knowing grin he sent her, along with the disbelieving look on Ashley's face. But then his face grew almost savage.

"Of what I lost."

"You have nothing to gain by harming her. Or me." She added as she saw a flicker of agony cross his face.

"Mom shoot him." Ashley exclaimed sternly but it was evident that she was scared.

"Drop the pretense. You know exactly why I've come and what I want. It's all within reach, everything I've ever wanted. And you're going to give it to me or she will die."

"Mom." Ashley pleaded but the words echoed as John disappeared, taking her with him.

Helen wasted no time and she turned to her computer and frantically started searching the mansion for signs of them. John would not go very far, he would need to come back for whatever it was he needed. She had a fair idea of what that was, but then she remembered the look he had given her just before he teleported away.

He wanted more than her blood.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so the first chapter was my own narration of what happened in the pilot episode. From here on out is completely original. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Helen?" Will questioned as he walked into her study and found her in front of the screens punching the keys madly. He could tell that she was near hysteria but couldn't fathom why. So they had an intruder, what was the big deal? They would handle it like every other mission or situation that they got themselves into.

Helen didn't answer him and he walked further into the room, coming to stand a few feet from her. The closer he got to her the more he could feel the waves of panic that was washing over her. She was breathing heavily and her whole body was tensed as though waiting for something. Will looked around searching for Ashley. She would know what to do and how to calm her mother. Helen was scaring him, he had never seen her like this and he thought that he never would. She was always, always, so calm and collected, something that only a century and a half could teach a person.

"Where's Ashley?"

Helen emitted a sob and nearly buckled under the sheer terror that was gripping her in its icy embrace. She had never thought that she could feel this much pain, especially after living for as long as she has. At hearing Will say Ashley's name it nearly broke her.

"I don't know." She admitted so softly that Will had to strain to hear her.

"What happened?" It was Will's turn to play the calm doctor. Suddenly Helen flung herself away from the desk and began to pace her study. She bit her lower lip, something that she had not done since she was a little girl, and wrung her hands.

"She's not in the mansion, so where did he take her?" She questioned out loud to herself, completely forgetting in her agony that Will was watching her every move.

"Where did who take who?" Will asked, not sure that she would hear him let alone answer him. He was shocked when she turned to him.

"Ashley's father." Helen answered shakily. "Will, I don't know what to do."

They locked gazes and in her eyes Will saw despair. It was so deep that it took him a moment to comprehend what she had just admitted and that only made him even more frightened. Whoever Ashley's father was, he scared the hell out of Helen. And that was no easy task.

"You know what to do."

Helen stiffened at the voice. It was John and he was standing right behind her with a victorious smile on his face, his eyes alight with excitement.

"No John. I want my daughter back. Where have you taken her?" Helen asked not bothering to turn around to face him.

"First of all, she is our daughter." John said as he lazily started to circle her in a predatory manner. "And secondly, she's safe for the time being. And she'll remain so as long as you give me what I need." He stopped talking as he came face to face with her and his hand came out to caress her arm.

Helen would be lying to herself if she didn't feel the familiar spark that his touch always caused. No matter how much she loathed the man he would forever cause her blood to burn, the same blood that he needed to survive.

"I can help you John, help to cure you completely. Please j- Ah!"

John had roughly pulled her to him and was now mere inches from her face.

"I don't want to be cured Helen, I want your blood. It's as simple as that."

"It is anything but simple." Helen responded softly, hardly able to breathe with him so close.

"Hold on." Will spoke up. "So you're saying that all you need is her blood? Helen just give it to him so he'll leave us alone."

Helen looked straight into John's eyes as she replied, "He will never leave us alone."

"How well you know me Helen. Ashley will remain safe with me…forever."

"No! You do not have the right to take her from me." Helen argued fervently.

"Only because you took that right away from me." John answered and his face contorted in rage. "You shall regret the day you made that decision for the rest of your unnatural life."

"You're not going anywhere." Will said bravely as he lifted his gun to aim at John.

John looked over at Will and smirked. "Do you think that you frighten me?"

Will looked shaken at the purely evil look in John's eyes. John disappeared and reappeared behind Will.

"No, John please don't." Helen cried out. John's arm was already around Will's throat, ready to snap it when he looked up at Helen.

"There is no need for bloodshed." She said calmly, her entire posture screamed defeat and John reveled in his conquest. He smiled and teleported to one of the holding cells with Will in tow.

Helen gasped when he had disappeared. She had only a moment to gather herself before John appeared once again behind her, his arms encasing her in a strong hold. She didn't try and fight him off knowing that his strength outmatched her own by far. She could feel his breathe on her neck as he leaned in.

"There is also one more thing I need."

She shivered at the tone in his voice, knowing exactly what he meant. "Please John, don't ask that of me."

"I seem to remember a certain young lady all too willing to participate in the pleasure I so expertly gave to her." His hands had snaked their way around her waist and he pulled her into him, her body flushed fully against his.

"That was a long time ago, before I knew I was sleeping with a murderer."

"That is all inconsequential my dear. The pleasure, however, is not." His arms tightened as he sensed her tensing to fight.

Helen closed her eyes in torment as she thought about what he was asking. If it meant saving her daughter she would do it without hesitation. But how could she be sure that he wouldn't just kill Ashley once he had gotten what he wanted?

"Oh come now Helen, what's a few minutes in the life of an immortal?"

"You will give me my daughter back?"

John felt like laughing. He had her now and there was no way she was getting out of it.

"You have my word that you shall see your daughter again."

In any other situation Helen would have seen through such a flimsy promise but she was desperate to ensure her daughter's safety.

John didn't even need her to say yes, he knew by the sudden release of tension in her body that she had accepted. He grabbed her more securely around the waist, breathing in deeply the smell of her hair, and teleported them to her bedroom. He released her only to swing her around to face him.

"You do look beautiful Helen. Even more so now than the first time I saw you."

"Please John, no foreplay. Let's just get this over with." Helen said in a steely voice.

He smiled. "As much as I would love to 'get it over with' as you so eloquently put it, there is one thing I need to ensure first."

Helen knew what he meant and so walked around to her closet where she reached to the far back and retrieved a wooden box. She pulled it out and gently laid it on the bed, sensing John's presence right behind her. Opening it she plucked one of the vials out and stood up straight. He was already holding his hand out for it and she gave it to him hesitantly.

"Thank you Helen." But instead of injecting it he placed the vial into one of his pockets.

"Are you not going to…" she didn't finish but instead gestured toward his pocket.

"That, my dear, can wait." He said as he advanced on her. Her knees hit the side of the mattress and it was all she could do not to flee.

"Now where were we?" John toyed as he took a strand of her hair between his fingers. Without warning he pushed her back onto the bed thus pushing the wooden box onto the floor. Miraculously none of the vials broke but instead rolled away, some under the bed while the rest just stopped rolling after they had lost momentum. Helen watched as though in slow motion as the syringe bounced once and landed on the carpet near the bed, desperately trying to avert her mind from what she was about to do. She tried to sit up but John straddled her, effectively pinning her down. He leaned his head down and started to place kisses along her throat, biting at the piece of fabric looped around her neck.

She tried not to let the feelings he ignited in her stir but it was futile. Unwillingly her hands drifted up his back and she leaned in closer to him. She could feel his smile and she felt ashamed at the way she was reacting. She resolutely banished the guilt from her mind, ready to deal with it later when she could focus on her hate of John instead of her lust for him.

To say that they made love would not fit what happened between them. Love implied deep feelings but not the kind that either of them felt for the other. Helen truly hated him but could not resist the pull that he had over her. And John was simply incapable of feeling love, he only felt power and control; both of which he relished exerting over Helen. It was not something that he could describe in words what he felt toward her.

When he finally rolled away from her she turned onto her side facing away from him, dragging the sheet to cover herself. She felt him looking at her but ignored him. Completely ashamed at her actions only moments earlier, she was determined to show no more weakness in front of him. His fingers began to caress her shoulder and upper arm and she shivered. He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear, moving her hair away from her face using his mouth.

"This doesn't have to end here Helen." John said quietly.

"I want my daughter back."

He sighed heavily but a moment later she felt the mattress rise as he left the bed. He walked over to her side of the bed and she saw with no difficulty that he was still naked. He knelt down and came face to face with her.

"You never were one for cuddling."

Suddenly he grabbed the back of her head and slammed his lips on hers with bruising force. She struggled against him but once again his strength overpowered her. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes for a long moment.

"This has all been quite entertaining, but I really have some business to attend to." He said maliciously.

Helen felt her shame deepen at his words. She was no more than entertainment for him and fought to keep from blushing at the insinuation. Then in a sudden flash of understanding, his words hit her.

"Give me my daughter back." She demanded harshly. "No more games John. This ends here, now bring Ashley back."

"Tsk tsk, doctor. Patience is after all a virtue. You should know that better than anyone." John teased as he stood and reached for his pants. He slipped them on and turned to face her. She was painfully aware that she only had a sheet draped over herself. She sat up straight and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"I have no patience when it comes to threats directed towards my daughter." She argued back and her voice became steely.

"Well in that case, I shall take care of my business and get your precious Ashley." He dug into his coat pocket and retrieved the vial and held it up to the light. "Magnificent."

Helen's heart nearly skipped. "Wait John, aren't you going to get her first?" Her voice had become panicked and she knew that it wouldn't take him long to guess as to why.

John looked at her closely and then his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"This is not your blood. What have you done Helen?" He asked harshly.

"Nothing you wouldn't have done."

He walked over to her, grabbed her wrist painfully and hauled her up to her knees, the sheet falling away. The anger twisting his face made her stomach churn but she wouldn't allow him to see how deeply terrified she was.

"So what is in here Helen?"

"My blood."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"I only want Ashley back." She pleaded softly, desperate for him to stop staring at her so intensely.

"I only ever wanted to be a family." He answered just as softly but then his expression darkened once more. "You were going to poison me. Now what to do?"

He released her wrist and pushed her back. He started to take slow dramatic steps meant to set her on edge; it was working. It felt as though her airway was cut off and there was no oxygen getting into her lungs. She felt dizzy with the terror of what he could do, the many different scenarios racing through her head.

"I know." He turned to face her and her heart froze at the malicious look in his eyes. "I shall bring Ashley back for one more goodbye. And then," he walked to her and took her chin gently between his fingers and looked directly into her eyes. "Then I will take her away from you."

A sob tore from Helen's throat and she fought to keep control of herself.

"No!"

"Oh yes Helen."


	3. Chapter 3

With that he disappeared and Helen was left clutching the sheet around herself, her knuckles white. Her brain had shut down and her heart now ruled her entire being. It was breaking and so everything within her was shutting down, allowing the pain to take over. She wasn't even able to cry, her despair so deep that tears were not enough to convey her misery. So she sat on the bed in a state of disbelief.

"Mom!"

Helen looked up quickly and saw Ashley standing next to John, his hand clasped tightly around her arm. He had such a smug look on his face that she couldn't bare to look at him. She focused entirely on Ashley, knowing that this could very well be the last time she would see her.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked and Helen knew that she was frightened beyond belief. Not to mention shock at seeing her mother wrapped only in a sheet.

Helen got up gracefully and walked to where Ashley was standing. Without saying one word she wrapped her daughter in a tight embrace, willing the past hour to disappear. John started to laugh mirthlessly and only then did Helen release her daughter. She gave John a contemptuous look and he only smiled wider.

"You can hate me as much as you want but it will not stop what has been set into motion."

"Don't do this John." Helen pleaded.

"It's too late Helen. What you've done cannot be undone."

"I'll do anything." Helen cried desperately.

"Anything?" John questioned as he stalked over to Helen and ran his hand down her arm.

"Yes." She looked down to the floor not able to meet neither John's nor Ashley's gazes. Her eyes caught sight of one of the vials and a plan started to quickly formulate in her mind.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked not able to keep quiet any longer. Her mother looked completely defeated, something that Ashley had never seen.

"Your mother and I had an agreement. One which she broke."

"You were never going to return her to me therefore the agreement was never valid. How can you be so hypocritical of something you would have done with no second thought?" Helen defended heatedly.

"Because it's so much fun." John answered in a low whisper. His hand closed tightly over Helen's arm and she barely kept the hiss of pain from escaping her lips.

"What agreement?" Ashley was feeling more and more confused, not to mention frightened. There was a clear history between her mother and this psycho but she couldn't imagine her mom being involved with someone like him. But how could she explain her mother standing only in a sheet with her hair so messy while John was only wearing pants?

"Anything Helen?" John asked again completely ignoring Ashley's question.

Helen kept her head down demurely as she nodded slightly. If only she could get to one of the vials without being detected than she might have a chance at stopping this madness. And there was the issue of getting the syringe full and plunging it into his arm, all without him knowing.

"Mom, what is going on?"

"Hush Ashley." Helen looked up into Ashley's face only to find that her daughter was near tears. "It's going to be alright."

John laughed. "How charming."

Helen cast him a deadly glare and he retaliated by pulling her violently away from Ashley and dragged her over to where his coat lay near the bed. She nearly tripped over the sheet but regained her footing gracefully only to be hauled up against him. He was looking down at her murderously and for one moment all hope fled in the face of his anger.

"Do not tempt me." He slid a knife out of his coat pocket and held it up to her throat. "It would only be too easy to end this now."

"You need my blood to stay alive." Helen said through gritted teeth. "I'll give it to you, straight from my arm, if you leave Ashley here with me." She could tell that he was thinking it over and felt a small victory.

John smiled and leaned toward her. "Agreed."

They both knew that he was lying but Helen had little choice but to play along.

"I'll need a syringe. There should be one located in my study." Helen said quickly. She needed John's attention completely diverted from what she was planning.

"Ashley will retrieve it. And don't think for one second that you will try anything foolish." John said directly to Ashley. "You will only have one minute to get it or your mother will die."

Ashley nodded determinedly, her face set in stone. She gave her mother a long look before she ran to the next room to search for a syringe. Helen looked up at John and found him staring at her.

"You really do look wonderful Helen. Breathtaking as always."

"Stop the flattery John. You are already getting my blood, you don't need to exacerbate the situation by making petty comments."

He chuckled and then sat on the bed. He pulled her down to sit next to him, wrapping his arm around her. He started to hum a tune that Helen found vaguely familiar but was too concerned with the knife he was tapping against her leg to fully pay attention. With each soft hit of the cold blade it only made her heart beat faster. If her plan didn't work she knew exactly what he would do with it and how efficiently he could do it.

Ashley came back into the room holding a syringe and looking mildly triumphant. She noticed the knife in John's hand and her face paled slightly.

"Ah, you've found one." John said pleasantly. He stood and left Helen sitting on the bed. While he was distracted by walking over to Ashley Helen reached down quickly and grabbed the empty syringe that had fallen earlier. With nowhere to conceal it she had to hope that John would not notice it clutched in her hand.

While John was taking the syringe from her, Ashley looked over to Helen and both women knew what had to be done. Something had to be said for the years they had worked so closely together; forming almost a telepathic ability to anticipate the other's next move.

Ashley's hand shot out and punched John in the side of the face so fast that not even he knew that it was coming. Helen took the opportunity to dive for one of the vials that had rolled under the bed, her hand desperately starting to search. She could hear John practically growling and a moment later the two initiated hand to hand combat. Helen wanted nothing more than to join her daughter but getting that syringe filled with the serum was the only way to stop this. Just as her hand closed successfully around it she was yanked back only to be met with the sight of John's face.

And he was furious.

"Do you think to save yourselves? How pathetic." He grabbed her arm and hauled her up to her feet. Leaning in close he said, "This could have ended so differently. I _wanted_ it to end differently."

"We both made our choices long ago John." Helen responded.

"Yes we did." He said quietly, studying her face intently. She heard a groan and looked over to where Ashley lay in a crumpled heap only a few feet away. She made to move but John stopped her.

Helen became only too aware that she still held both syringe and vial in one hand and her panic raised. Fortunately John assumed she was upset over Ashley, and even better he thought that Ashley was too disoriented to present a threat. Helen knew better; it would take more than a small tussle to take Ashley out.

Ashley kicked out her leg and took John's leg out from under him. He crashed to the floor with a curse and Helen jammed the syringe into the vial. Her heart was beating so violently against her chest that it physically hurt and her hands were beginning to shake almost uncontrollable. But years of self-discipline kicked in and she managed to calm her shaking hands and soon the syringe was full. She looked up and saw John holding Ashley in a choke hold with the knife held to her throat.

"No!" Wasting no time Helen rushed forward. John thought she was only making a futile attempt at getting Ashley free so he only smiled, thinking he had the upper hand. His surprised look when she only jammed the needle into his arm was almost laughable if she hadn't been so terrified.

"What have you done?" John asked haltingly after he realized what had happened. For a moment Helen caught something in his eyes, something that pierced her heart more painful than anything physical possibly could; the man she had fell in love with. But that John disappeared and was replaced by the monster he had become.

"Forgive me John." She whispered.

He released Ashley and stumbled back allowing Helen to reach out and envelope her in her arms. Ashley was shaking but trying valiantly to hide it. Both of them turned to find John phasing in and out.

"The five, the others will come." John managed to get out before he finally phased away, leaving only a thick silence.

Helen managed to keep her emotions under tight control and judging by the tight lipped expression on Ashley's face she was doing the same. There would be time enough later, when they were both alone in their separate bedrooms, to let loose their inner turmoil. For the moment, however, Helen hugged her daughter and they clung to one another.

"Mom," Ashley began.

"Please Ashley." Helen interrupted. "I will explain everything later. For now indulge your mother." She only hugged her closer and Ashley returned it.

"Can I ask one thing?" Ashley leaned away and gave her mom a pleading look.

Helen sighed but nodded anyway.

"Could you put some clothes on? Cause it's getting kind of weird." Helen laughed shakily and gave her daughter a quick hug.

They may have just been through hell but they still had each other. And as Helen watched Ashley leave the room to give her privacy she couldn't help the shudder that passed through her. The very real possibility that Ashley could have been taken from her forever once again shook her.

The serum she had injected into John should have killed him. However Helen had underestimated John once and she was hoping that this time she had done enough.

* * *

A/N: That's it! Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for all the reviews! But don't worry, you haven't seen the last of me...


End file.
